Various types of flexible conduits such as communication cables are used in dynamic applications which can easily cause bending of the conduit. Such bending can be damaging to the conduit and to the function that it serves. It is desirable to limit the bending of communications cables in dynamic applications to maintain cable functionality. Where predetermined locations on a cable are known to have the greatest likelihood of bending, it is known to use cable bend limiters at those locations. Examples of such limiters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,206 to Lockwood for a BALL AND SOCKET JOINT WITH INTERNAL STOP; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,081 to Albert for ARTICULATED BEND LIMITER; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,826 to Krohn, et al, for INTERLOCKING BEND LIMITER AND METHOD OF ASSEMBLY.
The factors associated with cable bend limiters generally include; the allowance of longitudinal extension or compression of the cable; the allowance of tortional rotation; the smoothness of continuous bending; limited constriction of the inner diameter of the bend limiter; adjustability of the minimum bend radius; ease of assembly and minimum parts count.
In view of the above discussion, it is beneficial to have a cable bend limiter that optimizes the different factors of bend limiter functionality.